


Who Needs A Picture (When I Have You)

by GwendolynD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynD/pseuds/GwendolynD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Needs A Picture (When I Have You)

 

**Title:**   Who needs a picture (when I have you)  
 **Author:**  [](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/profile)[ **gwendolynd**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/)    
 **Genre:** slash  
Pairing/Characters **:** Cas , Dean  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:**   1,856  
 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing.[](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/profile)[ **spnpromptcake**](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/)     Prompt: Promiscuous  
and the Anon prompt [**Here**](http://awakencordy.livejournal.com/341948.html?thread=5264060#t5264060)

**Summary:** Cas is tired of Dean always going out.

~~~~~~~~  


Cas was fed up. He’d been human for three months, and he was fed up. The feelings stirring inside him were driving him nutty when he tried to untangle the meaning of each. What he’d thought he understood was hunger one day turned out to be some malicious little bug Dean had called ‘flu’. Cas had never seen these bugs, but he was certain that if he ever saw one, he would not hesitate to pinch it from existence. Who said just because he had lost his grace that he couldn’t play God?

Dean and Sam had allowed him to tag along, trying to teach Cas to blend in (Cas was certain it was hopeless). It was a difficult enough concept to wrap his head around that when he felt like he was being dragged unconscious by shadows that it meant he needed to sleep. Cas thought he had triumphed over that when he’d won out over the shadows and had gained strange amounts of energy—but apparently that too was a sign of needing sleep. It just didn’t make sense.

Now Cas felt he had the hang of life. Feed his body at these times, sleep as regularly as possible, and bathe at least every other day (Cas had wondered why people were still avoiding him in wide berths as if he was donning his wings). Sam was currently teaming with Bobby on a long distance hunt, and that left Dean and Cas alone. Cas found it easy to entertain himself, there was still a lot of things that kept popping up that he’d need to figure out what they were. The internet had become a very good friend of his (Sam had taught him the day after Cas had woke him up at 3am to ask him what a tampon was).

Dean didn’t stay a single night while Bobby and Sam were gone. He grabbed his coat, his keys, his wallet and waved to Cas without looking. ‘Don’t wait up’ was all he ever said. After the first night, Cas realized Dean had meant it. He was returning home until after dawn. Cas had the entire evening to himself.

This left Cas to think far too much about what it was exactly Dean was doing. He understood that Dean frequently took to bars and ‘loved em and left em’ as he’d said once, but Cas also understood that he’d been taught to choose one person to love.

That night, after Dean had left, Cas settled as usual into his new favorite chair, right in front of the computer.He’d been working for a while on one spell. He hadn’t cast a spell since becoming human, but he was pretty sure it wouldn’t be a problem. Somehow it had all fallen into place after an information search on “S&M” (Cas had found a club card in Dean’s pants one night while snooping) had led him to something called “Denial”. Tonight, he finally had everything ready.

\---

It hadn’t worked, Cas was sure of it. It was a week since he’d cast the spell, and Dean was still going out every night. At night, Cas flicked the picture of Dean used for the spell as he tried to figure out why it had failed. Dean had once again stepped out for the night only this time, Dean returned before the break of dawn.

“Goddamnit!” The front door slammed and Cas looked up in surprise. Dean was kicking his boots off, and then kicking them violently towards the wall where they were meant to be placed.

“You’re upset,” Cas observed. Dean kicked his boots one more time before stalking to the couch and collapsing onto it, making a strange face that Cas could only identify as ‘pain’.Cas frowned, then added, “You’re hurt?”

“Yes...” Dean ran his hands over his face. “No.” He quickly corrected. “Just...having some problems this week.”

Cas had learned to leave Dean be when he stated something closed like that. There was no invitation to pry farther, so that was exactly what Cas planned to do—until he caught the movement of Dean adjusting his pants with a slight grimace, and he noticed a firm line along his jeans. Cas felt the need to swallow, and he wasn’t sure why it felt a little more difficult to do so. “I can help,” he found himself saying.

Dean scoffed, shifting slightly again. “I’m just frustrated, it’s been a very low action week.”

“You’ve been out every night.”

“Yeah, well...gun’s loaded but it seems to be jammed,” Dean murmured, and he flopped an arm over his eyes with a sigh.

Cas found himself standing up, moving silently toward Dean before he realized that he was more interested in this situation than he’d meant to be. His cock was straining against his pants. Maybe, Cas thought, it wasn’t religious reasons he hadn’t liked seeing Dean going out night after night to get laid.

Cas’ heart hammered so hard against his chest and seemingly in his throat that he was sure he would be noticed. But when Cas stood at the side of the couch in front of Dean, staring at the firm bulge in his jeans, Dean didn’t react. Swallowing around what Cas determined could only be his heart in his throat, he pressed one knee alongside Dean’s thigh and slid down to straddle his lap.

Dean jumped and his arm flew away from his eyes, but Cas planted his mouth against Dean’s before he could say anything, in fear that the word out of his mouth would be ‘stop’. Dean pushed at Cas’ shoulders for only a moment before they fell to encircle Cas’ waist when Cas pressed harder into hte kiss. The pounding of his heart drowned any outside noises and the tension in his chest made him feel like his ribs were vibrating with excitement. When he realized how close he was pressed to Dean, how his erection was being rubbed between both their torso’s, Cas involuntarily bucked his hips.

Much to his delight, this drew a low, breathless moan from Dean, and Cas couldn’t do anything to prevent himself from experimentally moving his hips around. If he could figure out how to make Dean moan like that again, he needed to remember it.Cas kissed Dean softly, taking in the soft feel of lips against his and the intoxicating smell of Dean making him dizzy. When Dean reached up to cup his neck as he bit his lip, Cas let out a groan that seemed to roll from his balls and through his chest before actually tumbling from his parted lips.

Cas managed to find a rhythm to his hips that matched the one Dean was rolling his to. The world span around them, he felt like he couldn’t breathe (he didn’t even feel like he even _needed_ to) and the tickling tremors pulsing through him made him more aware of what his body could feel than anything else had. Cas clutched at Dean, balling his hands in the blue button down shirt as he dipped his head to press against the burning skin of Dean’s neck.

Dean’s gasps and moans were turning to groans and almost hissing, and Cas held his tongue when Dean started bucking his hips at a frantic pace and his fingers dug into Cas’ hips. He might’ve complained, but Cas felt like the lights around them were dimming (even though he knew full well they weren’t) and his cock was getting sore from the friction of fabric, and he was beginning to wonder why humans did this for fun. It was getting painful and he didn’t want to stop, but he wanted to scream in frustration. This wasn’t right.

The frantic rhythm between them faltered when Dean grabbed Cas and tossed him sideways onto the couch and quickly realigned himself on top. Cas panicked, unsure of what he’d done to be tossed aside, angry that the painful bliss had gone, but his mind happily shut down the instant Dean’s hips were grinding against his again.

Cas knew the next step was supposed to be clothing removal of sorts, knew that he wanted to see Dean’s erection sliding alongside his own, but he couldn’t get his mind to work for long enough to say anything.Instead, he tried to pull at his shirt to get it over his head, but his back was claimed by the couch and Dean had claimed his front and he couldn’t bring himself to move enough to push Dean away.

He wasn’t sure if Dean read his mind, or it was pure coincidence, but it was then that Dean’s cool hands slid under Cas’ shirt to press against his hot skin, and he wasn’t sure what kind of noise he made, but he assumed Dean would understand it was a pleased one. Cas’ rhythm of thrusting into the heat above him faltered when a piece of paper wormed its way out of his shirt pocket and onto the couch beside his neck. When he forced his eyes open, he found his rhythm again at the sight of Dean’s face twisted in pleasure and the gruff intensity of determination (and possibly even anger) when Dean hadn’t missed a beat.

Breathless, gasping for air while clutching at the back of Dean’s shirt, Cas felt like he would pass out or even die. He didn’t know what he needed, but he just needed _more_. Dean lowered his head again to Cas’ neck, but Cas felt paper being pressed against his neck instead of lips. Dean simply lifted his head and looked at the paper (Dean’s picture) that had fallen from Cas’ shirt. “Damn paper...” he panted before tossing it away and clamping his teeth onto Cas’ neck.

The paper didn’t make it all the way off the couch, instead landing on Cas’ arm, so he flailed for it half-heartedly to grab it. He didn’t care that the spell didn’t work, how could he when now he had Dean so eagerly above him. It hadn’t been the best picture of him anyway. Holding it behind Dean’s back, Cas ripped it in half, and tossed the pieces aside.

At that moment, Dean bit sharply against his neck, his hips thrusting sharply against Cas. Cas barely noticed because the world spun into blackness around him and he arced off the couch, clawing at Dean’s shirt for a grip. All the pleasure rolling through his body before went speeding to his cock before pulsing through his entire body in an instant, making him buck and tremble and shake at the feeling.

When Cas’ external senses drifted back to him, all he could hear was panting and gasping for air, and it felt suspiciously like he’d pee’d his pants. He certainly hoped that wasn’t the case. He lifted his head to smile at Dean, to thank him...hell he didn’t know for what, but he wanted to see him all breathless.

Dean was already up, heading towards the bathroom, and all Cas heard was a ‘Thanks man.’

Cas felt like his heart stopped again, and this time, it wasn’t a good feeling.

  
~~~~~~~~

[](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/profile)[ **spnpromptcake**](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/)   Prompt Table master post  [**HERE.**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/21382.html)[](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/21382.html)[](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/21382.html) ****

**** ~~~~~~~~


End file.
